Adiós
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Juvia se da cuenta que Gray no la quiere en su vida ¿es el momento de decir adiós?


**Hola hermosuras! Les traigo mi segundo one-shot algo que escribí mientras estaba en la casa de mis abuelos, no sé quedo algo raro pero sí los hace llorar háganmelo saber y me sentiré realizada :3 con ustedes Adiós (amo las canciones de Don Tetto así que de ahora en adelante bautizare mis fics con los títulos de sus songs).**

* * *

><p>-"¿Qué te pasa Imbécil? Ella es demasiado rara, nunca podría amarla, ¡es tan acosadora y fastidiosa! Sólo la veo como una persona más del gremio" -Eso era lo que acaba de responder el mago de Fairy Tail Gray Fullbuster ante una afirmación de Natsu, él mismo sabía que no había sido sincero con sus palabras no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos y más que de un momento para otro te digan "<em>Acéptalo Juvia te gusta<em>" por Mavis lo tomo por sorpresa y fue lo único que pudo decir para defenderse sin notar que ella lo había escuchado todo.

-Perdón, Natsu-san Gajeel-kun dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted -la pequeña maga de agua habló con sus ojos totalmente cristalizados y su voz a punto de quebrarse. La chica al terminar la frase dio media vuelta y se deslizaron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas de porcelana.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas llorando? -le preguntó Erza muy alto llamando la atención de todos en el gremio y por supuesto la atención del joven peli negro.

-No es nada Erza-sama -Juvia la evitó y salió del gremio ignorando todas las miradas de los demás, como era de esperarse de un momento a otro todo el gremio se oscureció gracias a las nubes grises que aparecieron para dejar caer todo el dolor de la peli azul en forma de lluvia. El mago sintió algo extraño en su pecho, no entendía porque se sentía mal si ella era todo eso que dijo.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa -Natsu se levantó de la mesa mirándolo con desaprobación y se fue a la mesa donde estaba Lucy. El peli negro se maldijo mentalmente, ahora todos estaban atrapados dentro del gremio por la tempestad que estaba cayendo afuera, _"¿Por qué putas tenía que aparecer justo cuando dije eso?_" Se repetía mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros decir lo estúpido que era por rechazar como un animal a la hermosa Loxar.

Mientras tanto Juvia ya había llegado a Fairy Hills, estaba llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación, su almohada estaba completamente empapada _"¡ella es tan acosadora y fastidiosa! Sólo la veo como una persona más en el gremio_" su corazón dolía cada vez que recordaba esas palabras que su príncipe había pronunciado _"Juvia lo ama tanto Gray-sama, ella solo quiere hacerlo feliz"_ decía suavecito con su voz hecha pedazos por el nudo que se encontraba en su garganta y amenazaba con matarla. _"Juvia estaba esperando tanto ese día Gray-sama, su cumpleaños, ella se iba a declarar a usted como regalo de cumpleaños pero cree que ya no es una buena idea"_ Gray cumplía años al día siguiente y gracias a lo que el mago había dicho ella ya no iba a ser tan directa y se había quedado sin nada que regalarle al mago. _"Tal vez si Juvia le regala algo que verdaderamente le gusté se enamorará de ella" _se trataba de dar ánimos, sabía que nunca iba a ser correspondida pero se negaba a aceptarlo si al menos hubiera una mínima esperanza con él. Se secó las lágrimas y pensó mucho tiempo que regalo podría enamorarlo, daba vueltas en su cama y se frustraba porque nada venía a su mente, tenía miedo que su regalo no le gustara como paso con la bufanda. "Erza-sama lo conoce muy bien, tal vez si Juvia le pregunta a ella" vino a su mente y se levantó rápido de su cama. La chica salió de su habitación directo al cuarto de Erza, miro por las ventanas del pasillo la lluvia caer, aún su corazón no estaba del todo bien, sus sentimientos estaban destrozados y la lluvia no dejaba de caer por esa razón.

-Erza-sama ¿Esta ahí? -habló golpeando su puerta, no había escuchado a nadie llegar y se dio por vencida dando media vuelta -¿Juvia? ¿Necesitas algo? -La sorprendió la voz de la pelirroja que estaba totalmente mojada y acababa de llegar.

-Erza-sama Juvia...Ju-Juvia -titubeaba -Juvia quería preguntarle –jugaba con los dedos de su mano muy nerviosa.

-Ven, entra a mi cuarto y me cuentas ¿Si? -la pelirroja le habló con ternura y la jovencita asintió entrando en su habitación. La chica se quitó toda la ropa mientras Juvia le contó lo que le preocupaba.

-Bueno Juvia, es que existen muchas cosas que puedan gustarle a Gray pero si quieres algo para enamorarlo que tal ¿Si haces algo que una sus magias y que al mismo tiempo pueda unir sus sentimientos?

-¿Un unísond raid?

-si pero ¿que podríamos regalarle que uniera sus sentimientos con sus magias? -A Juvia le fascino la idea, Gray podría recordar esos momentos en los que pelearon juntos y como los dos eran el complemento perfecto pues sus magias eran compatibles -¿Que tal una manilla de hielo con agua en su interior?-Salió de la boca de la peli azul que se encontraba bastante animada, _"seguro con eso Gray-sama no podrá olvidar a Juvia"_ sonrió y ahora lo que le preocupaba era como iba a conseguir tal tesoro que uniera sus magias si ella no poseía magia de hielo.

-Yo puedo acompañarte donde Lyon, seguro gustoso aceptara ayudarte -Juvia alisto su sombrilla y ambas salieron a donde estaba Lyon, Juvia rezaba sin cesar para que el alquimista de hielo no estuviera de misión y después de llegar y encontrarlo el chico acepto gustosamente.

-Pero es algo complicado, me demorare haciendo todos los detalles y el hielo tiene que estar en su punto para que el agua que vas a meter no lo derrita, me llevara creo que toda la noche.

-Lyon-sama si es mucha molestia le pide que no lo haga -Juvia hablo desanimada y apenada.

-Nooo no es eso, sabes que es para mí casi hermano y no me molesta, quiero ayudarte no sabes cómo me gusta verte feliz -La chica sonrió y se encaminaron a la casa del Vastia. Después de unas cinco horas de trabajo Erza se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras que Juvia estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento, no hablaban, la mujer de la lluvia no quería desconcertar a Lyon pues no quería que la manilla quedara mal. La peli azul se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando se cansó de observar a Lyon y una frase llego a su mente "Nunca podría amarla" su corazón se llenó de nuevo de dolor y una lágrima rebelde salió de su ojo.

-¿Estas llorando Juvia? -Preguntó Lyon desde su puesto.

-No, Juvia solo está cansada, irá a traer unas tazas de café.

-Si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo, tendré la manilla para mañana -habló tiernamente el peli plateado.

-Claro que no Lyon-sama, Juvia se quedara despierta con usted -Y así lo hizo la joven se quedó despierta acompañando a Lyon todo el tiempo.

-¡Esta lista! -Gritó Lyon con emoción a las diez de la mañana, habían pasado derecho sin dormir ni un solo minuto.

-Mete el agua con cuidado -Juvia medio dormida pero con todo el amor hacia Gray llenó la manilla que se veía hermosa, era la joya más preciosa que habían visto en sus vidas. La pelirroja se despertó, admiró la sencillez y hermosura de tal regalo y le sonrió a Juvia.

-Estoy casi segura que a Gray le va a encantar.

-Muchas gracias Lyon-sama

-No fue nada.

-Juvia va a descansar un segundo -Se fue al sofá. Se acomodó en los pies de la Scarlet y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Gray no sabe lo que tiene -Dijo Lyon rascándose el ojo.

-Es un Imbécil al no darse cuenta de lo valiosa que es Juvia -Respondió a su comentario Scarlet mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-Dormiré un poco, están en su casa -Lyon salió directo a su habitación y Erza dejo que Juvia durmiera hasta las doce.

-Juvia es hora de irnos, sabes que el camino es largo.

-Sí -Juvia con unas ojeras horribles se encamino a Magnolia, Lyon antes de irsen les dijo que él llegaba más tarde al gremio, que iba a dormir. Las chicas llegaron a las cuatro de la tarde a Fairy Hills y se dispusieron a arreglarse para irse a la fiesta que debió haber comenzado desde por la mañana.

Juvia se arregló con un vestido azul que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules, se peinó y se maquillo suavemente para ocultar sus ojeras. Erza ya había salido así que ella se fue sola con su sombrilla al gremio, al estar enfrente de la puerta del gremio tomo el regalo fuertemente y respiro profundo.

Adentro estaban todos los chicos haciendo estragos, ya más de uno estaba muy tomado y el gremio estaba hecho un desorden por las constantes peleas que debieron haber tenido lugar en todo el día. Gray el homenajeado de ese día tenía muchas cervezas encima y no dejaba de pensar en algo que lo traía loco desde la mañana _"¿es que acaso no piensa venir? ¿Dónde putas esta?"_ Sin embargo estaba acompañado de una hermosa señorita que había conocido en una misión y que no lo había dejado en paz ni un solo segundo.

-Vamos solo te pido un beso y te dejo en paz.

-¡Ya lárgate! ¡No me jodas!

-Es que eres tan hermoso, Gray de Fairy Tail, si me besas te juro que te dejo en paz -Gray quería despegarse de esa mujer que había estado fastidiándolo todo el día peor que Juvia. La peli azul entro al gremio sin que el peli negro lo notara y muy suavecito se fue donde Erza.

-Te estaba esperando, tardaste mucho pero te ves hermosa Juvia, ven vamos las dos a desearle el feliz cumpleaños. -La chica asintió y cuando ambas se acercaron lo suficiente para hablar con él vieron algo que le partió el corazón a Juvia, algo que automáticamente hizo que una lágrima saliera de ella y soltara el paquetico que llevaba en sus delicadas manos. Cuando el chico despego sus labios de los de la mujer vio a dos magas que habían percatado toda la escena. La peli azul le regalo una triste mirada a Erza y salió del gremio corriendo con sus hermosos tacones.

-Juvia -susurró el Fullbuster viendo como corría la maga de agua, Titania lo vio con decepción y se aguantó todas las ganas que tenía de matarlo saliendo de tras de la chica que necesitaba a alguien que la consolara más que nunca.

-¡Espera Juvia! -le gritaba Erza bajo la lluvia. La jovencita solo siguió corriendo y en un mal movimiento su tacón hizo que su pie se doblará y que ella callera al piso llenó de barro.

-¿Estas bien? -La hermosa maga de las armaduras no dudo en tirarse al piso y ayudar a su amiga que había arruinado su vestido y su pie.

-Juvia está bien -sin lugar a dudas eso le dolió mucho, se había arreglado tanto para él que verse en ese estado fue doloroso para ella.

-Ven te voy a cargar y le pediré a Wendy que te revise el pie -La muchacha se escondió en el pecho de Scarlet para llorar tranquilamente mientras era cargada hasta su habitación.

-Voy por Wendy -la peli azul miro a su alrededor y tener tantas cosas de Gray en su habitación era una mala idea. Cojeando y llorando mares cogió una caja enorme y empezó a guardar todos los objetos de Gray, su corazón ardía tanto que no sabía cómo iba a seguir adelante sin él, sin sus ojos, sin la ilusión de poderlo conquistar algún día. Al terminar su cuarto había quedado prácticamente vacío y eso le dio mucha nostalgia.

-Juvia perdón la tardanza, es que no podíamos llegar por la lluvia -Scarlet se sorprendió cuando vio su cuarto totalmente desocupado pero no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, no quería avivar el fuego. La pequeña peli azul vio con tristeza a Juvia pero no le dijo nada y se dedicó a curar su tobillo.

-Ya Juvia, descansa un poco y mañana estará como nuevo.

-Gracias Wendy-san y muchas gracias Erza-san ¿Podrían dejar a Juvia sola?

-¿Estas segura que quieres estar sola? -Le preguntó Erza un tanto triste por verla de esa manera.

-Sí, Juvia tiene muchas cosas que pensar y por favor no le digan a nadie de su tobillo -les regalo una sonrisa completamente rota y se fue al baño a ducharse para quitarse el barro. Las chicas se miraron entre si tristes y salieron de la habitación de Juvia.

-Juvia lo ama Gray-sama -la frase se ahogaba en su tristeza -Lo ama mucho -seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Al salir la chica se puso la pijama y se acostó pesadamente en su cama sin poder dormir en toda la noche.

.

.

.

Gray había recogido la pequeña bolsita del piso y se había atrevido a mirar que había adentro. Vio la manilla y una notica en su interior -Un unísond raid para que siempre recuerde que sus magias son compatibles -Gray sintió un pequeño estrujón en su corazón, sabía que era un maldito sin perdón de Dios y se llevó el pequeño objeto al pecho involuntariamente.

-No sabía que tenías novia, no aguanto las ganas de ver cómo reaccionan mis amigas al contarle que hice que Gray y su novia cortarán.

-¡Lárgate y nunca más vuelvas a pisar este gremio! -La miro con ganas de asesinarla. La joven salió riéndose más que satisfecha mientras que Gray no dejaba de sentirse terrible por lo que había hecho. _"¿Por qué siempre apareces en los momentos menos indicados?"_ Se fue a su casa y toda la noche pensó en ella, estaba decidido al día siguiente le iba a pedir disculpas y le iba a explicar todo lo sucedido. El tiempo paso lento y tortuoso para ambos, el chico llego temprano al gremio para hablar con ella pero a medida que pasaban las horas pensó que no iba a venir.

-Maestro -vio a Erza entrar al gremio muy agitada.

-¿Que sucede Erza? -Habló calmado Makarov fumando su pipa.

-Juvia ha decidido marcharse por un tiempo, le dejo esta carta -Los ojos de Gray se abrieron por completo, todos estaban completamente sorprendidos y no dejaban de sentirse tristes por ella, Gray se levantó y fue hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Todos presten atención! Nos ha dejado una carta a nosotros -Erza empezó a leer la carta "Hola a todos, no piensen que Juvia se ha ido para siempre pues nunca podría abandonar a su familia, perdónenla por no despedirse de ustedes pero ella necesita tiempo, tiempo para que su corazón se calme y no se preocupen ella regresará cuando lo haya podido olvidar o cuando una nueva esperanza brille en su vida, les pide encarecidamente que no la busquen, los quiere y los aprecia Juvia Loxar"

-¿Por qué no la detuviste? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? -le reclamaba el Fullbuster a su amiga peli roja.

-Porque es lo mejor para ella, ya que no la amas Gray. Te dejo esto a ti -le ofreció una carta de color azul y caligrafía perfecta, el joven salió del gremio y la abrió para leerla.

_"Gray-sama, Juvia no sabe por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sabe si le importé lo que ella quiera decirle pero bueno Comenzara por definir para que es esta carta y ella cree que usted ya lo sabe, sí, es su despedida, esa que tanto usted desea. ¿Sabe? Juvia pensó mucho tiempo que regalo sería perfecto para darle de cumpleaños y al final supo que dejarlo en paz sería el mejor regalo que le podría dar, un bello regalo para usted aunque Juvia sienta como su corazón es atravesado por millones de agujas. Desde que lo conoció ella creyó siempre que usted era el indicado, le hizo ver el cielo azul, por usted ella se alejó de la oscuridad y la maldad, nunca más tuvo que usar un Teru bozu para alejar la lluvia y tuvo una familia a la cual ir en momentos de angustia y necesidad, amigos que la apoyaron hasta el final y pudo al fin sonreír sinceramente al lado de su familia "Fairy Tail". Fueron muchos los momentos vividos con usted, momentos los cuales debe agradecerle ya que se sintió confiada y segura, momentos en los que nunca dejo de confiar en usted como con lo del Dragonoide, momentos felices y tristes también y momentos de gloria como cuando ganaron los juegos mágicos. Ese día usted le dijo que diría que No a las cosas que no le gustaban y Gray-sama, Juvia le pide perdón por enamorarse de usted, le pide perdón por molestarlo tantas veces, le pide perdón por no poder dejar de sentir este amor en su corazón por usted, pero a ella nunca le enseñaron a amar, sólo quería que con sus acciones entendiera que usted es muy importante para ella, sólo quería ser una persona importante para usted y ella no se daba cuenta que usted no la quería en su vida, no se daba cuenta que "era una persona más del gremio". Por usted ella haria hasta lo imposible, ella hubiera podido renunciar a su magia hasta su propia vida porque usted estuviera bien pero Gray-sama usted no la supo valorar, no sabe todo lo que aguanto por su amor, las humillaciones, las malas palabras, todas la veces que usted la ignoro y la rechazo pero lo que menos ella quiere es hecharle en cara eso, quiere que usted sea muy feliz así no sea con ella, si esa mujer es su felicidad Juvia lo aceptara y le deseará lo mejor en su vida, quiere verlo casado y que tenga una hermosa familia, sus hijos deben ser muy guapos como usted y fuertes además, "30 hijos" ahora que Juvia lo piensa es una exageración sin embargo pudieron haber sido una linda familia pero es muy difícil decirle a este tonto corazón que todo fue un sueño, que usted no es real en su vida, que tiene que dejarlo ir. Juvia no espera que usted la entienda, no tiene por qué hacerlo, no quiere que sienta lástima por ella tampoco y si alguna vez lo olvida ella volverá a su lado y será una buena amiga suya, será la mujer que lo aconsejara y le dirá que caminos puede tomar. Si ha llegado a esta parte de la carta y no ha dejado de leerla le pide perdón si está un poco dañada la hoja pero tuvo que usar su magia para quitarle las gotas de agua que cayeron mientras ella la escribía. Es difícil escribir en un pequeño papel todo lo que Juvia está sintiendo en este momento pero eso es lo más importante. Juvia lo ama mucho Gray-sama, usted no se imagina cuanto pero ella tiene que irse para que usted sea feliz y para que ella lo pueda olvidar. Así que este es nuestro adiós, el final de algo que nunca existió y que nunca lo hará. Gracias de nuevo por todo con usted ella aprendió mucho._

_Con amor Juvia Loxar"_ -Gray al terminar la carta llevo las manos a sus mejillas, se limpió las lágrimas que habían aparecido en su rostro y que no dejaban de salir. Su estómago parecía un agujero negro y su cuerpo entero no dejaba de doler por las punzadas que sentía en su corazón.

-¿Gray estas llorando? No me digas que es porque no vine ayer a desearte el feliz cúmpleaños, perdóname me quede dormido -Gray aún no reaccionaba, le parecía mentira que ella ya no estuviera, que por su culpa haya decidido alejarse de su familia.

-¿Que tienes en la mano idiota?

-Juvia me dejo -dijo casi como un susurró.

-No seas Imbécil, si ayer estuvimos toda la noche haciendo tu maldito regalo y no durmió ni un solo minuto en toda la noche ¿Cómo te va a dejar si te ama demasiado? -Gray vio a Lyon a los ojos y trataba de asimilar lo que había acabado de decir, ella no había dormido porque estaba haciendo su regalo, regalo que no le pudo entregar por lo Imbécil que fue. Gray le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Eres un idiota Gray, pobre Juvia, se esmeró tanto haciendo eso por ti y mira como le pagas.

-Yo no quería besar a esa mujer, eso no fue nada sólo quería quitármela de encima. No quiero que Juvia se vaya.

-¿Y quieres hacerla sufrir porque eres un idiota? No puedes decir lo que sientes, es la mejor decisión que ella pudo haber tomado, si se quedaba iba a seguir sufriendo porque tú eres un cobarde. -Lyon se levantó y se fue dejando a Gray con un revuelto en su cabeza, el alquimista después de pensarlo mucho decidió que lo mejor era que Juvia se olvidará de él, no quería hacerle más daño y si continuaban ella saldría lastimada. Paso una larga semana, Gray se encontraba muy raro desde la partida de Juvia ya ni siquiera peleaba con Natsu y cada vez que la mencionaban en una conversación cambiaba su forma de ser, había vuelto a fumar y le gustaba estar sólo sentándose en la misma silla todos los días.

-¿Estas bien Gray? -le preguntó una albina cuando le llevo su bebida a la mesa.

-Si Mira estoy bien -él sabía que mentía, que la extrañaba más que nadie en el mundo y que quería saber desesperadamente como estaba. La chica se retiró sintiendo un poco de pena y minutos después Gray sintió que alguien lo cogía del brazo -No molestes Juvia, no estoy de humor -salió de su boca y volteó al escuchar la voz de una niña -Lo siento pero no soy Juvia, soy Wendy y Natsu-san quiere hablar contigo para algo de una misión.

-Perdóname Wendy si ya voy para allá.

-Y-yo... Yo también extraño a Juvia-san Gray-san pero usted es el único que puede traerla de vuelta -Gray se quedó callado y salió del gremio tratando de respirar un poco, se fue a un parque y se sentó al frente de un lago, "todo me recuerda a ti" bajo su mirada a su manilla y trato de no quebrarse, pero era imposible no hacerlo, _"ella está mejor sin ti, ella ya no llorará por ti"_ se repetía mientras veía el agua moverse. se quedó sentado en ese lugar hasta que el sol se escondió y decidió irse. Abrió la puerta de su casa y fue al baño para lavarse un poco la cara y escucho una voz en su cabeza

-¿En realidad crees que está mejor sin ti?

-Si lo está ¿qué te hace pensar que no es así?

-Pues si tu estas así por ella imagínate como debe estar ya que es una llorona sentimental.

-Algún día lo superaremos.

-Sabes que sí, Gray ella está sola y muchos se aprovecharán de una virgen a la que le acaban de romper el corazón.

-¡Cállate maldita conciencia! Eso no va a pasar ella no se dejara convencer de nadie.

-¿A quién engañas Gray? Los dos sabemos que esas chicas son las más vulnerables y que lástima por ti pues no serás el primero.

-¿Que mierdas dices? Eso no me interesa. No soy un maldito pervertido

-No me puedes engañar, soy tu conciencia conozco tus pensamientos más profundos, he visto como fantaseas con ella, como sueñas con tenerla bajo tuyo totalmente a tu merced mientras ella te ofrece su virginidad totalmente apenada, sé que quieres hacerla tu mujer y escucharla gemir de placer.

-¡Claro que no! -los colores subieron a las mejillas del Fullbuster, estaba siendo troleando por su propia conciencia y no le gustaba aceptar que era un pervertido.

-Pensé que eras gay Gray pero ya vez sirvió de algo que ella te hubiera regalado una dakimakura pues desde entonces no dejas de pensar en ella. ¿No es así? Y la puedes abrazar todos los días.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz maldita conciencia!

-Está bien Gray, no te enojes pero hablando de lo más importante sabes que no has dejado de extrañarla, que en tu mente siempre esta, que su sonrisa y su voz diciéndote "Gray-sama" te matan todos los días, que extrañas su forma de hablar y te sientes solo porque ella ya no te persigue, sin ella ya nada es igual y su ausencia te envenena el alma, además ¿Sientes eso? -el chico desvío su mirada a su estómago -ese vacío en tu interior es por ella, moriste el día que Juvia se fue.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Prefiero morir de dolor a seguirla lastimando.

-sí que eres Imbécil, búscala maldito. Ella es la mujer de tu vida.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me habías aconsejado?

-Tu maldito orgullo siempre me calla, pero ¿qué crees? Juvia te hace un perdedor sin orgullo.

-No sé dónde está ¿Como la encuentro?

-El maestro debe saber dónde está. Ve y pregúntaselo -El chico salió sin ropa de su departamento y se fue desesperado al gremio esperando que el maestro siguiera en el lugar.

-Ara Gray ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿El viejo esta Mira?

-Si está arriba Gray per... -el chico subió sin que ella pudiera terminar la frase.

-¿Que sucede mocoso? -preguntó el maestro cuando sintió la presencia de Gray.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Juvia -dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba, ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría a ti?

-Porque si no me lo dice destruiré todo el gremio.

-¿Crees que Erza te va a dejar hacerlo?

-Me importa una mierda lo que me haga Erza, ¿Dónde está viejo?

-No lo sé -Gray estaba totalmente enojado y quería golpear a Makarov.

-Maestro llego una nueva carta de Juvia -Gray le arrebató la carta a Mirajane reconociendo la ciudad de dónde provenía, la tiro y salió corriendo del gremio.

-Se tardó en irla a buscar ¿No cree maestro?

-No Mira, en una semana se dio cuenta lo que ella significa para él

-Su plan de la carta funciono, lo admiro maestro.

-Jejeje -el joven tomo el último tren que salía y tardo toda la noche en llegar donde estaba Juvia, cuando se bajó vio a una chica caminando por un camino con una sombrilla y un vestido, la reconoció en un segundo y salió de tras de ella. El destino le había dado la oportunidad de encontrarla.

-¡Juvia! -la jovencita detuvo su andar y se quedó a espaldas con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y su corazón en la mano.

-Juvia -volvió a escuchar y reunió todo el valor suficiente para ver a Gray a la cara.

-¿Gray-sama que hace acá?

-Necesito pedirte perdón, ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Claro que sí, Juvia no tiene nada que perdonarle usted es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera -Gray vio la tristeza en los ojos de la chica, su rostro mostraba toda una semana sin él, reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor que tenía, lo que hizo retroceder a Gray, no quería causarle más daño, no quería que siguiera sufriendo por alguien que no valiera la pena. _"Voy a dejarte ir, por tu bien Juvia"_ pensó en lo que le paso a Ultear y a Ur por estar con él, definitivamente no quería que a ella le pasara nada malo.

-¿Crees que algún día podremos ser amigos? -dijo el chico con el corazón en la mano.

-Claro que si Gray-sama todo es cuestión de tiempo -la chica le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Ese día te estaré esperando en el gremio -el chico mordió su labio aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Ese día espera que usted le presenté a sus hijos y que les haya hablado mucho de Juvia.

-Les hablare de lo fuerte que eres y de todo lo que sucedió entre los dos, Juvia, quiero que encuentres a alguien que te amé, que te valore por lo que eres y que nunca te haga llorar -Juvia asintió y tomo fuerte su sombrilla.

-Adiós Gray-sama.

-Adiós Juvia -la chica siguió su camino mientras Gray veía como su figura desaparecía en la lejanía. De los ojos del chico salieron unas cuantas lágrimas que fueron camufladas con la lluvia que lo estaba empapando, vio la manilla que ella le había dado -Te amo Juvia, siempre lo haré -cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vio la estación del tren que lo estaba esperando.

-Juvia lo ama Gray-sama -lloro la chica apoyándose del tronco de un árbol después de haberse hecho la fuerte, acababa de perder a su único amor y no se creía capaz de seguir adelante. Respiró profundo se enderezo y se dispuso a irse -No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, creo que ya lo sabes -Volteó a ver y vio a Gray totalmente mojado jadeando por haber corrido para alcanzarla.

-¿Gray-sama? -Juvia soltó la sombrilla de la sorpresa.

-Soy un Imbécil y un mentiroso -la chica se atacó a llorar. Ya no aguantaba más

-Con la única con la que quiero tener hijos es contigo, quiero que te digan mamá y que sean como tú -la chica puso sus manos en la boca y no paraba de llorar.

-Soy un maldito desastre, no sé cómo puedes amarme Juvia.

-Usted embrujo a Juvia desde el primer momento en que lo vio -Respondió la chica dudando si acercarse a él.

-No quiero perderte Juvia -el joven se quebró y una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla, la chica abrazo a Gray mientras eran empapados por la lluvia.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama no lo hará, además no tiene que expresar sus sentimientos, Juvia sabe que es difícil para usted, con el solo hecho de que usted esté a su lado sabrá que ama a Juvia con todo su corazón -el chico agradeció al cielo por darle a alguien que definitivamente no merecía y levanto la cara de la peli azul de la barbilla para acercarla a sus labios.

-¿Esto nos convierte en novios? -le dijo suavecito Gray mientras la chica le respondía con un beso, su primer beso bajo la lluvia que no fue el último.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hermosuras lo pare ahí porque no quería mucha miel pero a quien engaño salió un poco meloso, un abrazo a todos los que leen mis fics y un los amo a los que dejan un sexy review. Espero sus reviews y si no hay tabla, ok no :v los quiero mucho. Nos leemos luego.<strong>


End file.
